Laced Sugar
by Cedar Fisher
Summary: Odette Gardenia is the new girl at St. Marie Academy. She's smaller than anybody else. Her words are soft and quiet. Her personality is shy towards others. But don't underestimate her. Even with her soft spoken words and the shy personality, Odette's passion burns in her baking. Follow the new girl Odette though her life in St. Marie Academy.
1. I'm Here

They dance, twirl, and scamper in the wind. Her foot, one step at a time, misses them. The yellow, red, and brown leafs ran from her. Trees were kind enough to leave a little canopy of the blue sky. She admired the blue sky as she walked. Cold kisses nips on her nose and cheek as she walked. The air seemed to whisper sometime after they left her a kiss or two.

Her wool coat hugs her making sure she's warm. The vintage knitted scarf tucked in her blonde hair. Bright brown marbles looks up at a gate as she slowly stopped in front of it. She was here.

"I'm here," said her quivered whisper. She gently pushed opened the gate, and made her way towards St. Marie Academy. Her steps quicken as she saw the academy closer. It was grand. The ground was covered with white marble. The school looked like it came out of a storybook. With steps too many to count. She took a break after the first flight of stairs, and went over to a fountain with a woman with wings holding a girl 13 years of age let go of her suitcase and admire the statue.

"Beautiful isn't?" Said a crisped voice. The girl jumped to the surprise of a sudden voice. She turned halfway and simply nodded to a girl, who could be her age, standing behind her . "Are you Odette Gardenia?" She asked the blonde haired girl. Odette nodded her head again. "Welcome to the Japanese St. Marie academy Odette, I'm Haruko Kibe. Your roommate of our first year here." Haruko's short brown hair bobbed when her doll like hand came up towards Odette.

Odette shook her hand,"Nice to meet you Kibe-san," Odette whispered. Haruko smiled down towards Odette's petite face.

"Chairman told me you were coming so I waited over there." She pointed to a green double door leading to the school. "Let's get inside it's pretty chilly out here." Odette nodded her head again and grabbed her single suitcase. Her rustic green bag on her shoulder jumped a little when she walked. Something glistened out of the corner of her eye. Odette looked up to see a deep red butterfly passing in front of Haruko then suddenly disappeared.

Odette blinked again making sure she wasn't imagining things. Haruko started talking,

"I bet you've heard of the sweet fairies right?" Haruko swings opened a door leading to more stairs. Odette voice almost quiet,

"No, not really..." But Haruko heard her quiet voice,

"Really? I thought you're from the St. Marie Academy in Paris."

"No, we moved here before I could enter in the St. Marie Academy in Paris. And it was nice of the board over there let me come to one of their branches here." Haruko smiled and continued up the stairs,

"That's nice of them to do that for you." Odette noticed gold lining in the railing and started tracing it with her delicate, but tough fingers. "Well I hope you like it here," Haruko opened the doors to their new bedroom. The room was big enough to fit two twin sized beds and two separate closets. To the right Haruko things were all unpacked. Odette set her suitcase down on the left bed and unzipped it. "Do want some help?" Asked Haruko.

"That would be very nice of you Kide-san," Haruko walked over to her side and picked up clothing that Odette set down onto her bed. A picture frame caught her eye,

"Is this your family?" Haruko asked,

"Yes it is…" Odette walked over to the closet and started hanging up her clothes. The framed picture had a brunette women in a lab coat holding onto to a blonde haired man who carried a small blonde haired child. Two little boys, one with sandy blonde hair the other with brunette, stood next to each other.

"Are they your brothers?" Haruko pointed to the two boys. Odette walked over and looked at the picture,

"Yeah, this one is," she pointed to the blonde one, "Beau and my other brother is Cher. Cher should be here in two days. He will be in the high school division."

"Oh? What about your other brother Beau?"

"Beau wants to be a biochemist like my mother." Odette answered. Haruko nodded and set down the frame onto Odette's desk. Odette things were quickly put away inside the closet with the help of Haruko. Haruko clapped her hands,

"That's right! Did you know that we're in Amano Ichigo, or now, Kashino sensei's old dorm?" Odette eyes widened with the sound of such a similar name.

"The Ichigo patissiere!" Odette shirked, "I've always wanted to have a bite of her Sourire de l'Ange!" Haruko seemed shocked to Odette's little outbreak, jumped along with her.

"I know! I've heard that Kashino sensei would be judging the Grand Prix this year." Odette's eyes glistened,

"This year?" Odette said with her voice slightly lower than usual.

"This year," confirmed Haruko. Odette danced a little in place and started laughing. Haruko started laughing with her.

"Ki-,"

"Call me Haruko I like that better," Odette smiled,

"Then call me Odette." Haruko looked down at her watch,

"I think they're serving dinner, let's go get something to eat and start class together tomorrow?" She looked up to find Odette ready to go by the door,

"Ready when you are," Odette said. Haruko smiled, nodded, and headed out the door following Odette. A purple butterfly watched them through the window and giggled. A red one, the one Odette saw earlier, went up to the purple one and said something. Both of the butterfly flew towards the dining area.

**A/N**

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Laced Sugar. After watching this anime, again, an idea came across my head. Should I continue? Please leave a comment, criticism, and etc.

-Cedar Fisher


	2. Making Friends

Voices chattered in the dining hall, and everybody was already seated. Haruko lead Odette towards the food and started plateing their plates.

"Oh, I can do it myself." Odette grabbed the freshly clean plate from Haruko hands, and started placing her food.

"Okay, here try this stuffed mushroom it's the best," Haruko picked up a mushroom and dropped it onto Odette's plate. The aroma of the cheese melted onto the mushroom made Odette's mouth water. Haruko noticed this and quickly led Odette to her group of friends sitting at a table.

"Come sit with me," haruko said with a smile.

Odette hesitated "Um, sure," Haruko gave her an unsure look,

"Don't be shy, they're good people." Odette tighten her lips a little and nodded with determination. Haruko traveled towards the group of two different heads.

"Chiyo, Nami, meet Odette Gardenia. She just transferred here." Odette suddenly hid behind Haruko. The girls giggled,

"She's so cute!" Said an almond haired girl, "I'm Nami Kobashigawa, but please call me by my first name. My last name is too long." Odette peaked behind Haruko and said,

"Then please call me Odette. That would be nice."

"Kya! So cute!" Nami cooed. Odette blushed and hid behind Haruko again.

"Stop it you're scaring her Nami." Said the girl with long black hair with blue highlights. She looks at Odette, "I'm Chiyo Hamada, and since we're in first name bases call me Chiyo." Chiyo saw long blonde hair whip up and down behind Haruko's short hair. Haruko starts to move with Odette following behind her. Seated with Odette, who slowly savored each bite of her dinner, to her left and Chiyo to her right Haruko starts to wonder where was her other red headed friend was.

"Where's Mitsu?" She asked.

"She's working on desserts with her mom, apparently they needed extra hands because of the new, and first, wave of little kids," Said Chiyo. Odette tilted her head a little, wondering what she's talking about. Nami noticed this and smiled,

"During the Summer we got a grant to build a new part of the school. Many parents urged the board to build an elementary school . Now, we have elementary, middle, and high school division. I think it's pretty cool."

Chiyo also added in her thought, "I think it's beneful, when the new part of the school it opened up to more teaching jobs." Haruko nodded and Odette oh-ed in her silent voice.

"Look! The desserts!" said someone. Carts full of Creme Brulee, Strawberry New York Cheesecake, Orange Tart, and a pie with an unknown filling came rolling out. The chefs started passing out each dessert in a pattern. Since each table seat six people they passed out two of each dessert. Soon, there tabled was reached and a girl with short curly red hair she smiled at them.

"Mitsu!" cried Nami

"Hey! Here let me give you guys dessert," she started passing out the dessert to everyone at the table. Chiyo gotten the Orange Tart, Nami looked at her Creme Brulee, Haruko waited before eating her Strawberry New York Cheesecake, and Odette started down her mini unknown pie.

"Are you new?" Asked Mitsu as she placed Odette's pie. Odette looked down and shake, "No."

"This is Odette Gardenia," Said Nami she turned to Odette, "This is Mitsu Akiyama." Mitsu nodded and smiled gently to Odette.

"Nice to meet you Garde-,"

"Please call me Odette," Odette whispered.

"Okay, then call me Mitsu. It's nice to meet, and see you guys, but I have to continue passing out these desserts." They nodded and waved good-bye to Mitsu.

"Let's eat!" Cried Nami, and each of them take a bite of their dessert. All four pair of eyes widen.

"This tart is so tangy and fresh. The custard also has a hint of mint in it," said Chiyo.

"The torched sugar is just right. Not to blacken nor not to light. The pudding is so smooth and creamy I can even feel the vanilla bean gliding on my taste buds." Oozed Nami.

"The strawberry is well blended with the cream cheese, and the crust is just perfect." Said Haruko with her mouth still full. Odette was silent, she watched as blood like color slowly traning out of her pie. Pieces of strawberry follow behind it. Her fork dropped. All three girls looked up at her.

"Odette?" Haruko waved her hand in front of her face. Odette suddenly spoke,

"The crust has cinnamon in it. It might have overpowered the flavor the strawberry, but the strawberry flavor was enhanced with brown sugar, maybe with vanilla, maybe both. And when I took a bit of the strawberry it gushed with flavor like it was in gelatin for a little, but enough for it not to be soggy as it bake in the oven. It's so simple yet complex." All three of them stared at her. Odette couldn't undo her little trance, so she smiled back at them. Soon enough they all started talking and taking a bite of each other desserts.

The red butterfly appeared again, but watching through the window. _"What an interesting girl,"_ said the little butterfly.

"Odette want to check out the cooking room?" asked Haruko. They just finished eating and were heading back to their room. Odette face turned a little excited.

"Can we?" Clapped Odette,

"Sure! The teacher told us that we could use the room to practice." Haruko ran a little and opened a door to the kitchen.

"Whoa," oo-ed Odette. Haruko tossed her an apron,

"Let's get baking." Haruko gotten out eggs, heavy cream, milk, and vanilla beans. Odette knew right away what Haruko was making,

"Ice cream?"

"Yup! I feel like having ice cream, and I think you should make something warm with it." Odette tied the apron around her back, and took in the thought of Haruko's words. She just had pie so she wanted something else to make. Haruko started heating her milk in a pot and put in the vanilla bean. Letting the milk simmer with the vanilla bean, she cracked the eggs and separated the egg whites to egg yolks. Odette suddenly knew what she wanted to bake.

"Brownie a la mode?" Odette suggested. Haruko smiled, and with the emphasise she said,

"That's a great idea! Go grab some ingredients and lets have fun." Odette nodded and hurried.

Both girls laughs as they make their first dessert at St. Marie Academy. Odette poured the chocolate batter into a pan and set the oven. Haruko waited for the ice cream in the ice cream maker. Before Odette put the brownie batter into the oven she gently sprinkle cinnamon onto the batter.

"Cinnamon?" asked Haruko,

"Yeah, I like the taste from pie so I thought it'll taste good with chocolate." Answered Odette,

"Oh, very interesting," something beeped and Haruko ran to the ice cream maker,

"It's done!" Haruko grabbed a bowl and scoop out the ice cream. Odette looked into the oven watching the brownie rise.

_"Whoa, that's so cool."_ Odette whip her head around to find nothing.

"Did you hear that Haruko?" Asked Odette,

"No? What are you talking about?" Odette narrow her eyes,

"Nothing, nevermind." Her head turned back around to find a little person with wings. She jumped but didn't screamed,

"Hi! I'm Cinnamon a sweets spirit." Odette quickly scoot back almost bumping into Haruko,

"Whoa are you okay?" When Odette turned around to face Haruko she saw another little sweet fairy. "Odette?"

"I think she sees us Haruko." Said the sweet spirit dressed in light flowy white cloth with light pink trims. Haruko's eyes widen,

"What did you see Odette?"

"A-a little person with wings,"

"A sweets spirit!" The little spirit with a red and brown striped dress and dark amber hair popped into Odette's face. Odette screamed,

"Shh! Be quiet!" Haruko closed Odette's mouth with her hands. "Odette," she uncupped her hands from Odette's mouth, "Meet my sweets spirit Cream," Cream twirled and bowed down. She held a small whisk. A little white laced headband held her light pink ringlets. Odette blinked a little still shocked with the fairies.

"And! I'm Cinnamon!" The little spirit floated eye level to Odette's.

"Um, what is a sweets spirit?" Asked Odette,

"Sweets spirits are born for delicious desserts." Spoke Cream, "But we usually live in the Sweets kingdom. And when we reached a certain age we get to travel to the human world for training, but for training we have to partner up with a human and learn off of each other." Finished Cinnamon.

"Partners?" Questioned Odette,

"Yup! And I want to know if you want to be my partner you maybe shy and all but I think you have a wide, and also great deal of perspective, in your desserts." Odette looked over at Haruko with Cream by her side. Both of them nodded looking happy.

"I may not know a lot about sweets spirit, but I would love to be your partner." Answered Odette. She smiled and gave Cinnamon a little high-five with her finger. The smell of chocolate lifted in the air, "I think the brownies are done."

"I'll start plating the ice cream," said Haruko,

"Okay, I'll get the brownies," Odette went to the oven with Cinnamon following her. Once getting the brownie out Odette cut them up into squares and put them on the plate. Before they could put Haruko's ice cream onto the warm brownies, Cream stopped them.

"Wait we need to do something," Cream looks at Cinnamon and nodded. Cream flew over to Haruko's ice cream in the bowl, and Cinnamon went to Odette's brownie. Cream whipped her whisk letting little white sparkles over the ice cream. Cinnamon did the same only with her spoon. Then two cards appeared on top of it and went flying into a picture of the fairy, the same one from outside but in statue form.

"What did you did?" Asked Haruko,

"In the Sweets kingdom we keep records of our human partners desserts, making them into recipe cards." Cinnamon nodded as Cream explained this.

"Now we may eat!" cheered Cinnamon. As they ate their warm brownies and cold ice cream Odette and Haruko laughed as the two little spirits accidently got stuck in the ice cream. Odette yawn with and empty plate in her hand.

"Tired?" Asked Haruko, Odette nodded. "Okay just help me clean up then off to bed, we have classes tomorrow." Cinnamon and Cream were already sleeping as they started to clean up. Odette smiled at her new partner and carried her to their new room.

A/N

Thanks for reading! please leave a review, criticism, and etc.

-Cedar Fisher


	3. Mille Crepe

"Welcome to your first day of class students, my name is Wakahisa-sensei" said a woman with chef's hat. Kids, in their chef uniform, were standing on the one side of the kitchen. Wakahisa-sensei looked at her clipboard, "Based on your entrance desserts, that you entered before this year and scored over the Summer, we've placed you in your appropriate grouping." She took a breath, "Alright lets start with group A," Odette re-tied her long hair again and Haruko jabbed her in the side.

"Pay attention, you should listen. Apparently whoever is in the A group is the top group in this class." Odette nodded and stopped messing with her hair.

"Ryuu Maki," Wakahisa-sensei called out. A boy with sleek black hair sweep to the side of his face, walked through the crowd.

"That's me," said his cool voice. Odette heard little shrills from the girls around her. She didn't know why. Wakahisa-sensei pointed to a conner island,

"Congratulation, please be seated over there." Maki-kun nodded and traveled to the table. "Katsu Kimura." Another boy started walking through the crowd his hair was brown, but in the light it looked like it was blonde. He winked his ambered colored eye to the passing girls. A lot of them started shrieking. Odette looked at Haruko, Mitsu, and Nami who did the same as the rest of the girls, Odette was still confused. They're just boys. She glanced at Chiyo who didn't had any interest in the boys."Taichi Fukui," This boy was already up front and started moving towards the table.

His hair was strawberry colored that held in two bobby pins at his bangs. He took a seat without saying and doing nothing, but the girls still fangirled over the way he took his seat. Poised and confident. "And finally Odette Gardenia." Odette's facial expression slowly changed. She was scared, not because of the boys but because of the girls who looked like they wanted to hunt her down. Even though they didn't know what Odette looked like. Haruko pat her on the back.

"Hey, don't let those girls get to you. Be confident like Fukui-kun." Odette smiled at Haruko's encouragement, but still didn't budge. Cinnamon peaked out of the pocket on Odette's chest,

"You can do it!" She cheered whispering.

"Odette Gardenia?" Called Wakahisa-sensei again. Chiyo, Mitsu, and Nami looked down to Odette.

"Odette, don't worry we'll protect you if anything happens." Said Chiyo,

"Yeah!" Cheered the rest of them. Odette nodded and gulped, gripped her hands into a fist. She marched over to the A group table and took a seat next to Taichi Fukai.

"Ah, there she is, okay next to group B, Chiyo Hamada, Nami Kobashigawa, Mitsu Akiyama, and Haruko Kibe. Will be in group B, next is group c..." Odette looks over to see the girls waving at her, she waves back.

"Why do you look so sad little swan?" Said Katsu Kimura. Odette averted her eyes towards her hands. "Oh, shy are we? Well, since we're going to be a group probably until our graduation day lets introduce our self. I'm Katsu Kimura." He looks over to the laid back boy next to him,

"Ryuu Maki, nice to meet you." He nodded towards Odette's direction and Kimura-kun's direction. Odette looked up a little and nodded back.

"Taichi Fukui," He said simply. They all looked at Odette for her introduction to them. Cinnamon silently lipped to Odette,

"You can do it!" Odette pressed her lips and looked up all of them,

"I'm Odet-," she was cut of by Wakahisa-sensei,

"Okay class!" She clapped and put down her clip board, "as our first lesson it is a tradition to make mille crepes. Mille crepes are basically layers of crepes with cream in between. This how we make it…"

* * *

><p>"Alright, lets see how well you've paid attention get started with your mille crepes!" Two of the sides in the island had the ingredients they needed to make their crepes. Odette's mind was ready and pumping after the lesson. She looked up to see the boys already have their eggs cracked, and started to beating their eggs. Odette need to catch up. She grabbed two large egg in each hand and tapped all four of them at the counter then cracked it opened in her bowl.<p>

"Impressive Gardenia-san," said Wakahisa-sensei as she passed their table. Odette smiled sheepishly

"Thank you Sensei." Fukui looked up at Odette missing what she did. She smiled as she put in her slightly warmed butter into her eggs, and started beating it. Each time Odette's whisk goes around the bowl the tempo speeds up. Fukui's eye's watched as Odette gracefully whip up her mixture. Smoothly but fast. He quickly gotten out of Odette's trance and continued on with his own work.

Odette slowly stopped and measured out the flour and milk. She slowly whisked in the flour then part of the milk. Repeated going to flour, milk, flour, milk, until it was gone in their measuring cups. The batter was a vibrant yellow and Odette tasted a little sample. It was very plain,

"Cinnamon taste this," Odette dips her finger in her tasting spoon and held close to her chest pocket. Cinnamon little head pops out and she licked the finger,

"It needs something sweet," whispered Cinnamon, "like maple." Odette's eye widens,

"Good idea Cinnamon," Odette looks over to find Sensei at Haruko's table watching them, "Wakahisa-Sensei!" Called Odette. Kimura, Maki, and Fukui jumped at Odette's sudden call. Even Sensei did too.

"Yes Gardenia-san?"

"Is okay if I use maple syrup, and probably nutmeg with cinnamon in this dish?" Sensei look surprised at Odette's strange request but nodded anyways.

"Sure, why not? This is your dessert." Odette smiled and quickly grabbed the things she needed.

"Maple, nutmeg, and cinnamon?" Question Kimura,

"She must be confident," said Maki.

"Really? She couldn't even look at us," snickered Fukui.

"Fukui-kun, don't be harsh on the little swan." Defended Kimura,

"Tsk, whatever." Odette came back with her things and add in her maple syrup, but not a lot. She whisked it in,

"What are you going to do with the nutmeg and cinnamon?" Asked Cinnamon.

"I'm going to put it in the cream. I think it'll taste good."

"Ah, to even out the sweetness from the crepe."

"Yup," Odette smiled. She stated making her cream mixture, and set aside her crepe batter. She stirred, eggs, milk, cornstarch together then poured it into a pot that is at medium low heat. Then added two vanilla bean with her nutmeg and cinnamon spices. A chocolate aroma filled the air. Odette looked over at Maki-san who was tempering chocolate. It looked like he was ballroom dancing in Odette's eye. Still stirring, she looked at Kimura-san who poured sugar into a pot... A lot of sugar. Then Fukui-san didn't look like he was going to put anything special in his mille crepe. Odette looked around the room to find many eyes watching them. She stirred faster.

"Odette! The custard is done!" Whispered Cinnamon. Odette gasped and poured the custard into a bowl and quickly set up another bowl of ice water. The custard was gently placed in the bowl of ice water. Whip cream was next. Wakahisa-sensei used granulated sugar, but Odette used powdered sugar instead. Powdered sugar doesn't dissolve like granulated sugar do. Making the whip cream more stiff and less watery. Odette added cinnamon and nutmeg to the whip cream. She was about to pour the whip cream into the custard until Cinnamon stopped her,

"Wait! Let me taste it first!" Cinnamon flew down towards the custard and scooped up a little. She didn't even tasted it,

"The custard is still loose, place it the fridge for a little bit to firm up more." Odette nodded and plastic wrapped both the custard and cream. "Get started with the crepe," suggested Cinnamon.

Odette started the low to medium heat on the pan and put in the butter. The smell from the melting butter made Odette turn green. She tasted her butter. It was a sour.

"Sensei! My butter tastes a little off."

"What? We've gotten those just yesterday." Sensei tasted the butter, her face turned sour also. "That's weird...," she turned to Fukui-san next and tasted his butter, she made the same face. "I think the milk wasn't cool when someone made this...I tasted before hand, I guess it went bad after a little while. Kids!," the class look at wakahisa-sensei, "don't use the butter! It's gone bad." A bunched of them slumped back and sighed. "Don't worry, you should've made more batter from the recipe I taught you." They nodded as Wakahisa-sensei quickly went to get new butter in no time. Haruko and the group started talking,

"Wow, I didn't even noticed the taste," stated Nami as licks the new butter, "it still kinda tastes the same."

"Odette have a sensitive taste buds that's why," said Haruko who started frying her batter. All three of them nodded remembering the description of the pie Odette ate.

"Whoa, look at what Kimura-san making," all of them looked over to find Kimura coiling caramel onto a cylinder rod, making tiny spirals. Mika-san started piping his tempered chocolate into little hearts. Fukui-san grabbed some strawberries and started cutting them. A couple of them thinly and some of them into roses.

"So elegant," said Mitsu.

"Yeah... What's Odette doing?" Asked Nami,

"She's...I'm not sure what' she's going," observed Chiyo. Odette was painting something onto a mint leaf. Then she dipped the mint leaf into sugar and placed it on a baking sheet. After a while she placed the whole sheet into an oven and left in there for a while. Odette started buttering her pan again,

"That was an good idea Cinnamon, balancing out the flavors."

"No problem Odette, just start making the crepe."

"Okay!" Odette said, a little bit too loud. Fukui-san looked at her strangely and went back to making roses. Soon everyone was done making their mille crepe. Wakahisa-sensei went to eat a piece of their mille crepe at each table. She tasted Fukui-san first.

"Hm! Quite unexpected Fukui-san, the strawberry were so thin I couldn't even see it in your layers." There was some awe from the audience. "But the strawberry roses on top soaked most of your crepe making it soggy and have an unpleasant taste. Fukui-san frowned a little but nodded. "Next Maki-san," Wakahisa- sensei looked at his presentation. "Oh my," Sensei lifted up the plate. Little hearts were scattered around the crepe, some were sunken into the crepe. "All right, it's see how it tastes,"

Sensei took a bite into the crepe. Chocolate started seeping out of the crepe, "I like how you alternated the cream and chocolate ganache for your filling. It's nice how the chocolate sauce started coming out too. The only thing the type of chocolate was too bitter for this crepe. Altermating dark chocolate milk chocolate, and cream would've been better." Maki-san nodded and the girls shrilled a little bit. Wakahisa-sensei glared her eyes at them to hush them up. Kimura-san was next. He presented his plate to her.

"I hope you like candy," he says. His mille crepe had light caramel sauce on top with the spairls standing up right. Sensei smiled at his creativity and sliced into the sweet mille crepe.

She tasted it, "Hmm, it's pretty but it's too sweet Kimura-san," his smiled faded, "you used a lot of caramel sauce in it. I can't even taste the cream without tasting the overpowering flavor of caramel first." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Don't worry Kimura-san, I'll teach the the balance of flavor and components soon." Wakahisa-sensei looked at Odette. "Okay Gardenia-san lets try yours," Odette nodded but she was a bit nervous for her review on her mille crepe. She didn't decorated like Mira-san, Fukui-san, and Kimura-san. It was a simple plating. Sensei took a bite of her crepe. Her eyes widen a little,

"What interesting flavors Gardenia-san! There isn't a lot of maple syrup in your crepe just enough to taste. Your cinnamon and nutmeg in the cream was nice to go along with the maple flavored crepe. Then there's your mint leafs, there wasn't a lot but it was thinly sliced so you could taste it in every single bite. It's like having mint tea in the middle of autumn. Very nice," Odette smiled at her criticism, "you've done a very good job." Sensei walked away to the next table, but the people stared at her. "Students! Get back to your table!," Sensei said noticing the number of students not sitting down.

The three boys stared at her, she felt a little intimidated. Fukui-san spoke first,

"Let me taste it," he stuck a fork in it before Odette could say anything. His eyebrow buried into his forehead. Then he tried his own crepe and sulked. "It's good. Just like Sensei said it's like having tea in Fall." Maki-san got up and went over to Odette,

"May I?" He asked, Odette nodded and he cut a little piece for himself.

"Can I also have a try little swan?" Said Kimura-san, Odette nodded again and he took another piece of the mille crepe. After tasting, both of them started sulking in their seat.

"Was it good?" Odette said reluctantly. Mira-san and Kimura-san both nodded slowly. Cinnamon popped out of her jacket pocket.

"Alright lets send this to the Queen," she said she waved her spoon and a card flew out and went towards the picture of the Queen.

"What is that," Odette looked up to find Fukui-san looking at Cinnamon, his eyes were wide.

"You can see her?" Mira-san and Kimura-san also looked up also noticing Cinnamon.

"What in the World!" Said Kimura-san. Odette put her fingers to her lips and shushed Kimura-san. He noticed almost everybody look at him, he waved off to them.

"What is it?" Asked Mira-san.

"She is a sweets spirit," answered three unknown voices in unison. Odette noticed three different colored spirits besides the three boys.

A/N-

Thanks for reading! A bit longer but yeah. Leave a review, criticism and ect. Oh! And if you didn't know Odette means swan in French,

-Cedar Fisher


End file.
